


Five Times Kissed: Yaku Morisuke

by itsjaehan



Series: Five Times Kissed [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, just enough amount of fluff, kuroyaku - Freeform, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjaehan/pseuds/itsjaehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five times they shared a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kissed: Yaku Morisuke

**The first time -**  


It was an accident. Well, really, it was more of an unconscious action rather than an accident. Whenever he tried to think back on it, he still couldn’t find a reason why he did that. Did he regret it? Maybe? Not completely though. It was a chaste kiss, a safe kiss - but at the same time dangerous in all its potential. His libero had pushed himself in a practice match and injured himself. It was not a serious injury, but the pain in Yaku’s face was evident to the captain - despite the attempts to hide it. And so, when it was only the two of them left in the locker room, with Yaku holding unto his fingers, Kuroo knelt in front of him, took the injured hand in his own, and placed a kiss on the one of Yaku’s knuckles. It caught both of them in surprise. They didnt talk about it - at least not for a long while.

**The second time -**  


It was a curiosity that they both tried to keep to themselves. They both had questions to which neither of them knew the answer to. There were times that they would stop at a short period of time, watching each other, question in their eyes. What was that? They seem to ask - but never out loud. This went on for days - until Kuroo couldn’t take it anymore. It was eating him from the inside. He wanted to apologize - he hated the sudden wall between them. He wanted it gone. But whenever he thought about it - he couldn’t find anything to apologize for. He didn’t regret anything. And so for the first time in a long time that they were left alone, Kuroo approached him. He only wanted to talk - honestly - so why is it that he found his lips on Yaku’s own not even ten minutes into his plan to talk things out?

**The third time -**  


Things grew steadily worse. At first there was just the awkwardness and the invisible wall - but now Yaku would avoid him. Gone were the moments of silent stares between them - of unspoken questions in their eyes. Kuroo hated himself for what he did. He wanted to straighten things out but only made things worse. It hurt every time he watched the libero turn on his heel with a forced smile on his face. The team was growing suspicious of their actions, of their lack of coordination. Questions were beginning to echo in the team. Something messed up the flow - something was blocking them from doing so. And the captain knew exactly what it was. And so that one day - he refused to let Yaku walk away from him. This time, he actively pursued the other male until he was able to grab unto a wrist. This time he had no plans to talk. This time he was going to find an answer through actions. He only asked Yaku to calm down - to trust him. He leaned in - pressed his lips against Yaku’s once more - for the second time. He could feel the male’s lips tremble beneath his own. _How does it feel?_

**The fourth time -**  


There was a silent agreement between them two. The atmosphere that surrounded them lightened - the wall was partly gone - but confusion remained. Questions remained. What now? For Kuroo, it was enough. He laughed again, joked again, sent random glances at Yaku’s direction with a knowing smile - a soft kind, not the smug kind. It was almost gentle - the way he did. He appreciated mostly everything now. He noticed things he didnt before. Small quirks - and found them endearing. The fourth one was a random one - fueled by a spontaneous desire to show his appreciation. With the backs of their teammate to them, Kuroo randomly reached for Yaku’s hand and pressed a kiss on an open palm. The flustered look on Yaku’s face after that would keep the captain grinning for the next few days.

**The fifth time -**  


The conversation that needed to take place between finally took place. Cards were laid down on the table for both of them to see. They did not know what the future held in store for them - but that was a worry for another day. There was no need to inform the others - yet. For now, they have arrived on an answer that both of them have been searching ever since the first time - and for now, for now it was enough. It would be a lie to say that they were not confused about the situation - they were. This was a new thing after all. But they had decided to face whatever comes next together. Together - it was a beautiful word. And so when Kuroo leaned in like he did the third time he was met with a smile - and acceptance. This was not the fifth time - this would be their _first_.


End file.
